villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
King Ghidorah (Showa)
King Ghidorah is the three headed dragon who acts as Godzilla's archnemesis and is considered to be the main antagonist of the Godzilla ''franchise. History Showa Series When he first appeared, in the 1964 film, ''Ghidrah, The Three-Headed Monster, ''King Ghidorah was an ancient evil from space that had devastated many planets and wiped out hundreds of civilizations. Eventually, Ghidorah found his way to Earth on a magnetic meteorite and attacked Japan, devastating much of the countryside. He then came to face off against the team of Godzilla, Rodan, and Mothra who defeated him and drove him back into space. In the next film, ''Monster Zero, Ghidorah was revealed as pawn of the alien race, the Xilians, the inhabitants of the newly discovered Planet X. These aliens wanted Earth's water resources and tricked the Earthlings into giving them the opportunity to take control of Godzilla and Rodan. Luckily the humans managed to free the monsters from the Xilians control and, after a battle with Godzilla and Rodan, Ghidorah headed back into space. In Destroy All Monsters, ''which takes place in 1999, Ghidorah came to challenge Godzilla and other Earth monsters who managed to defeat and kill him. In ''Godzilla Vs. Gigan, which is set in 1972, the king of terror wa s partnered with Gigan by the Nebula M Spacehunters and fought against Godzilla and Anguirus, only to be defeated again. Heisei Series Time-travelers (known as Futurians) from the 23rd century came to the present so as to stop Godzilla from ever existing, by taking the Godzillasaurus that would become the King of the Monsters out of time and away from the hydrogen bomb that would create Godzilla. However they left behind three little creatures called Dorats, which would fuse together and mutate into King Ghidorah. The Futurians then used this new monster to attack modern day Japan. However King Ghidorah was defeated by a reborn Godzilla, now bigger and more powerful than ever before, due to exposure to nuclear waste and an encounter with a nuclear submarine. Though he seemed to win at first, Ghidorah was defeated and had his middle head blasted off. His body fell into the ocean and remained there for hundreds of years, but this left Godzilla free to attack Japan. However one of the Futurians, who had a change of heart, went to the future, where she recovered Ghidorah's body and used it to create Mecha-King Ghidorah, a cyborg built on the monster's body with a mechanical middle head, solar paneled wings, and a futuristic arsenal of weapons. Mecha-King Ghidorah fought Godzilla and managed to capture and stun the King of the Monsters with its capture cables. It carried him out to sea and, after getting hit point blank by an atomic fire blast, both fell beneath the ocean. Millennium Series Ghidorah's first appearance in the Millennium Series was in 2001's "Godzilla, Mothra, King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All Out Attack" or GMK for short. In GMK, he was one of the 3 Guardian Monsters. He teamed up with http://godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/Mothra%7CMothra, and fought Godzilla. Although, in GMK, he was a lot shorter than usual. In the Showa Series he was 100 metres tall, and in the Heisei Series, he was 150 metres tall. But in GMK, he was only 49 metres tall. He was actually smaller than Godzilla in that movie. Powers In his basic form, Ghidorah can fly at Mach 3, fire lightning like blasts called gravity beams out of his mouths, and generate hurricane winds from his wings. In the Millenium series, he could also use an electric bite attack. As Mecha-King Ghidorah, he could fire capture cables from his chest, which would shock whatever they caught and a laser beam out his middle head and fly at Mach 4. Other versions Ghidorah is unique in that many monsters similar to him and with similar names appear throughout numerous kaiju movies. These may be other creatures of his species and are Desghidorah, Grand King Ghidorah, and Keizer Ghidorah. External Links *King Ghidorah on Wikizilla Category:Movie Villains Category:Monsters Category:Giant Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Recurring villain Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Godzilla villains Category:Dragons Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cataclysm Category:Archenemy Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Revived Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Big Bads Category:Reptilian Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Evil Ruler Category:Monarchs Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Male Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral